1x21 Chains
by Magnus McKay
Summary: A continuation of the Firefly saga. Episode twenty-one of Firefly season one. Please read the note at the beginning of the fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The following story can be read in its original format in script form at ****_Virtual Firefly _****(that is if the new website is up and running properly). I started turning these into little ficlets to practice my writing and because I was bored. I didn't write any of the dialogue I just set the scene, that was already there for me. Please, PLEASE google the site and read the original versions because they are AMAZING! These stories are the continuation of the series as if Fox (I spit on them) had never cut short the show! So enjoy as the crew keeps flying!**

**Here's how it could have been...**

* * *

Firefly  
1x21  
Chains

_Independence_  
The mining entrance is dark and overcast in night. A light rain is falling monotonously making the lights at the mine entrance seem hazy. It bounces off the metalwork making a pleasant pattering sound.

Serenity is sitting at the entrance to the main mine. It sits beside barracks, warehouses, loading bays and offices, all of which are rusted from the rain and are falling apart. There are banks of lights on steel poles illuminating the entire of the area from above.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_  
The cargo hold is filled with a few dozens of spools of chain, big enough that the only way they can be moved is for four people to roll them out of the cargo bay. The spools are strapped down to the floor with heavy duty straps to stop them from moving around during transit. Jayne and Book are busy unfastening them and Kaylee watches them from the upper catwalk.

"…pulleys and such. Big old pulleys for heftin' minin' equipment. That's gotta be what they're for, right?" Kaylee asks, as Jayne loosens one of the spools.

"I don't know. That's a lotta pulleys." Jayne shrugs.

"Mines are deep, especially uranium ones. Some can go all the way to the core." Book explains, beginning to loosen the straps on another spool.

"I know what I'd use chains for! If you catch my meanin'." Jayne says with a lewd smile.

"Jayne!" Kaylee exclaims giggling.

The sound of clinking chains come from the airlock ramp and everybody turns with a frown. Two security guards appear at the bottom of Serenity's ramp. A group of sixteen ragged looking men, covered in soot and shackled to each other at the ankle, follow them.

The chain gang looks wet and truly miserable as they shuffle inside. Towards the back of the line there's a teenage boy and a man behind him resting his hand on his shoulder protectively. Behind the apparent father-son pair, an older man looks at Book, a beaten and battered cross on a thin chain hangs around his neck. Book and Jayne exchange a grim look, their faces becoming stony as they observe the chain gang.

"Seems I weren't too far with the whole bondage - thing, Shepherd." Jayne says in a quiet tone.

"Seems so." Book says darkly.

* * *

_Independence: Chavez's Office_  
Chavez is a man in his early forties. He's a short, moustachioed man who is stood before a wide window that overlooks the slave barrack, loading bay and the mine entrance.

Serenity takes up most of the view out of the window and Chavez watches as the spools of chain are now being rolled down the ramp by groups of ragged men. He has a satisfied little smile on his face.

Mal and Zoe enter the office and look around the small space, both of them taking in the Independent Flag that takes up almost one whole wall and a weather beaten brown coat hanging up on a hook. They seem a little uncomfortable to be in such a place, Independent ideology and slavery do not go hand in hand.

"Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds! And Zoe Alleyne! It is an honour to finally meet you both!" Chavez booms, grinning wide.

"It's Mrs. Washburne now." Zoe corrects him.

"And Captain Reynolds," Mal nods, "Or mister Reynolds. Or Mal, if you consider me a friend. As far as Sergeant Reynolds… war's over, Mr Chavez. Ain't no use clingin' onto old titles."

"Please, call me Luis," Chavez says with a smile, "And you're right. Old titles… we should be rid of them. But old ideals, they never die."

"Like freedom?" Mal replies coldly.

"Yes. That's what this place is all about. Independence. Freedom from the Alliance."

"Freedom period's what I fought for. Ain't no man oughta live under the heel of another."

"I assume you are referring to my workforce?"

"Am I? Don't believe I mentioned them. Should I have?"

"Have you heard of the term 'chain gang'," Chavez asks, sitting in his desk chair, "It's a term from Earth-That-Was. For a time, prisoners - murderers, rapists, theives - were strung together in chains and they worked the fields or dug ditches along lonely roads. They were forced to do something that benefited the societies they victimized."

"Don't look like all the men down there meet that description," Mal says looking out of the window at the loading bay, "Some look to be victims themselves. Wrong place at the wrong time… Like maybe when a slaver ship comes avisitin'."

"The men you see out there, they are not slaves. They once filled our prisons and asylums, rotting in their cells. Of no benefit to society."

Below them the teenage boy pulls against a spool as Jayne and Book watch him strain with deep frowns. The guards are having a laidback conversation, not really paying attention to the slaves and avoiding any of the work themselves.

Kaylee is watching the slaves from the catwalk, her face down turned and her eyes watery as she watches the teenager work. He looks back up at her, a weary look on his face. You can just see her heart break as he looks away from her and pushes at the spool of chain with all his might.

Above them, Chavez looks over his seedy dominion with a steely eye. He observes his slaves work with the smile on his face beginning to fade a little at Mal's reaction.

"Now they work here in the mines." Chavez says, holding a hand out to the window as a point.

"To benefit you." Mal says, an angry tone to his voice.

"The fuel mined here benefits all of us. It powers transport ships, like yours, that knit our society together. You, my friend, will directly benefit, unless you do not want to be paid?"

"My understandin' was this deal was a trade."

"Yes. New chains for our used mining machinery and equipment. You have a buyer lined up?"

"Not that it's any o'your business, but, yeah. Friends in need. If this machinery doesn't operate to their satisfaction…"

"I assure you, with some minor maintenance, they'll run like new for years and years."

"You sure? Looks like you've got a corrosion problem."

"Everything rusts on this moon. The constant rain. Drill bits dull. Rusty chains break…"

Outside the slaves have managed to move all the chains from the cargo hold of Serenity. They are now pushing a mining drill to the other side of the area and begin their tedious work. The old man throws a switch and the mining drill drops off the pneumatic cart which makes the panel covering Serenity's secret compartment jumps. The old man notices it jump and smiles to himself.

Upstairs Chavez doesn't notice anything unusual about his workers and he wanders back behind his desk but doesn't sit down. He chooses instead to just lean on it and fix Mal with a look.

"In my experience, repairing chains is the cost effective alternative." he says as he shuffles papers on his table.

"I see your point," Mal says rubbing his chin and nodding, "Machines need fixin' when they break down. Hard working men… all they need's a hole in the ground. And you got plenty'a holes here, don't ya?"

"I see we will not be friends, Mister Reynolds. I hope we can work together again. Not many ships come out this far."

"Figured you'd like it that way."

"Freedom has its sacrifices."

"That it does," Mal makes for the door, Zoe following, "Better pray for a drought."

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_  
Mal and Zoe walk up the ramp towards Book and Jayne who are finishing securing the mining machinery to the cargo bay floor. Mal stops at the console for the cargo doors and shuts them, flicking the comm on as they snap closed.

"Wash! Get us off this rock! Ain't nothing' right about this place and the faster we're gone the better." Mal growls into the comm.

"Coin is coin, Mal. This was the easiest job we done in a long time." Jayne says, looking up.

Mal and Zoe both pause halfway up the stairs and turn to him, both of them looking angry.

"You call lookin' in those eyes easy?" Mal asks.

"Ain't like we're lockin' them chains ourselves."

"What part ain't you hearing? We ain't coming back. Ever." Mal snaps.

He and Zoe are now on the upper catwalk and they continue on to the bridge, passing River who has her back pressed against the hull with her eyes closed and her hands over them.

"Twenty-nine… twenty-eight…" she mutters as they pass.

Below Jayne and Book are finished securing the machinery. They head up the stairs towards the bridge themselves as the engines spark up and the sound thrums through the walls.

"Shepherd, I ain't the sharpest knife t'ever slit a throat, but this ain't smart, is it? Turning down honest work?" Jayne asks.

"Easy doesn't mean honest," Book says with a wistful smile, "You know that. And as they say, if you can't do something smart, for whatever reason, do something right."

They quietly walk past River who stops counting and opens her eyes smiling to herself. She gets to her feet and grins, her eyes bright.

"Ready or not here I come!" she yells.

She runs down the stairs and walks among the pieces of machinery, her head tilted to one side, listening intently for something. Her head snaps up straight as she hears a whisper of something, a hint of something and she doubles back towards it looking eager.

"Rabbits don't prey. Rabbits are prey…" she mutters.

She approaches the compartment in the hull wall and pulls it free with a tug. Simon walks into the cargo bay in search of his sister and frowns as she peers into the smuggling compartment, smiling gently.

"River? What are you doing?" he asks.

"They once were lost…" River says, smiling.

Simon frowns again and joins her by the darkened compartment, peering in himself. A group of terrified looking slaves are huddled together in the smuggling compartment, their hands folded in prayer.

The teenage boy, his father, the tough looking man and the older man are crushed into the tight space. They all look at River and Simon with wide eyes, just like rabbits in headlights.

"Now they're found." River whispers.

It's surprising how fast the hold fills up when something unexpected happens. Zoe and Jayne are stood, weapons drawn flanking the four slaves who have been extracted from their hiding place and now stand by the cargo bay doors. They look terrified, especially the teenage boy.

Mal is staring them, his arms crossed and his face arranged into a frown. Book, Simon and River not far away, watching from among the machines, River never takes her eyes off the older man whose looking around furtively. Kaylee is looking down from the upper catwalk, Inara her joining her, looking down on the scene that has unfurled below.

"What's this?" Inara asks, frowning.

"We got passengers. Sort of. Poor things." Kaylee explains, shaking her head.

Mal takes a step closer to the slaves. They all shuffle back, shooting him worried looks and the teenage grabs at his fathers arm.

"Tell me why I shouldn't turn about and bring you back." Mal growls.

"You said yourself, you're not going back." says the older man, looking up at him.

"That was before I found out I got stowaways on my boat."

"My name is Isaac. This stowaway is Derek. The boy's name is Joshua and his father is Micah." Isaac says gesturing to each one in turn.

The big one, indicated as Derek by the old man, steps protectively in front of Isaac. The old man however pushes him aside and waves him away with a gentle smile on his face.

"I don't need to know your names." Mal says shaking his head.

"I believe you do." Isaac says with a slight tilt of the head.

"Knowin' your names don't change a thing."

"It don't?" asks the boy Joshua in a pale voice.

"Don't they do some kinda roll call? What they gonna do when they don't hear your names? Put two and two together?"

"It won't matter." Isaac says shrugging and shaking his head.

"Trouble comes my way, threatens me and my crew, you and yours're goin' out those doors. Steppin' out or sucked out, makes no difference to me."

"You won't have to do that."

Derek looks around, his eyes lingering on the women a little too long, especially when they reach Inara. The look isn't lost on Zoe and she tightens the grip on her gun, glaring at him with distaste.

"Got confidence, I'll give you that." Mal says, shaking his head.

"Not confidence, Captain. Faith." Isaac replies in almost a whisper.

"Best put your faith in someone else, 'cause I ain't-"

"Not in you. In God." Isaac replies.

Book tilts his head up in reaction and moves closer to hear their conversation, his curiosity piqued.

"Usin' his name with the Cap'n, old man - in vain or otherwise - weren't very smart." Jayne smirks.

"But it is right." Isaac replies, shifting his attention to Jayne.

"You listen in on everything we said?"

"Someone was." Isaac says, turning back to Mal.

"From the Lord's lips to your ear, that the way of it? You got the wrong man." Mal replies with a smirk and a shake of his head.

"I believe you are exactly the right man. You will deliver us from evil." Isaac nods sagely, "It's in your heart. You are one."

"No, old man. Believe me."

"It's in your ship's name. 'Lord, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can and the wisdom to know the difference."

"Hey," Jayne exclaims, his eyebrows shooting up, "My poppa said that prayer all the time!"

"God has granted you this ship, Captain. I can see your courage. But do you have the wisdom to go with it?" Isaac asks, tilting his head and fixing Mal with a defiant look.

Mal stares right back at him and then there's a crackle as the comm sparks into life, breaking the tension that has built in the cargo bay. Mal doesn't move, he just flicks his eyes towards the comm in annoyance.

"Captain," Wash says in a warning tone, "You better get up here."

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash is piloting the ship lazily with one hand and controlling the comm dial with the other, leaning over to talk into the microphone. The screen beside him is flashing with the message 'Incoming Wave', and it looks urgent.

"Got a wave coming in. It's Chavez. He doesn't sound happy. I don't think he's calling to invite us back for pie and a puppet show." he says with a grimace to himself.

He makes a small correction to his course, realising that he hasn't really been concentrating on piloting, and clicks the internal comm off.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Hold_  
Mal looks back to Isaac a look of anger on his face and a dangerous look in his eyes. Isaac looks at him impassively, not at all scared by the man before him.

"Must've missed your names after all." he growls, his frown deepening.

"Must have." Isaac shrugs.

Mal narrows his eyes a little at Isaac and turns his back on him, looking towards the rest of his crew. He sighs and looks up at Kaylee who is looking down on the situation with worried eyes.

"Kaylee!" he snaps.

"Cap'n?" Kaylee yells down.

"Take 'em to the engine room. Cut off their chains."

"You got it." Kaylee replies with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Captain." Isaac says, inclining his head.

"Don't thank me," Mal says shaking his head, "I ain't no deliverer. You're off my boat at our next stop."

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash pilots Serenity forward through the black as Mal talks to an angry looking Chavez on the comm monitor. Mal is leaning nonchalantly on the back of Wash's chair as if nothing at all is wrong.

"Mister Chavez. Those shiny chains couldn't've rusted through already?" Mal asks lightly.

"I believe you know the reason for this wave. You have some of my property in your possession." Chavez growls.

"The mining equipment? Deal's a deal-"

"Don't patronize me."

"No patronizing goin' on on my end. None of your property's on my boat, is all."

"You have my slaves." Chavez spits, his face turning angry and red.

Wash shakes his head and frowns, rolling his eyes. Mal glances at him, waiting for a witty quip from his pilot.

"He seems like a fun boss." he says, not looking up from the controls of the ship.

"You see, Mister Chavez," Mal says ignoring Wash, "That's where you and I don't see eye to eye. People ain't property. Ever. Might be the only thing me an' the Alliance agree on."

"Do you really believe the Alliance cares about my little moon? Or my people? See no evil, Mister Reynolds. That is their way. This isn't ov-"

Chavez is cut off short as Mal switches the monitor off and the screen fades to black. He grinds his teeth and gives a long low sigh of annoyance. Wash just gives him a cheery smile, looking up and over his shoulder at him.

"That went well. No worse than usual, really." Wash shrugs.

"We finish the job, Wash. Full burn to Haven. An' keep an eye out for trouble." Mal says patting a hand on the back of Wash's chair.

Wash flicks the comm on and leans over to the microphone again, his voice echoing around the ship.

"Kaylee? You in the engine room? Go to full burn." Wash says, flicking switches.

* * *

_Serenity: Engine Room_  
The engine room is lit with the golden light of the engine running at full burn. Kaylee lets go of the leaver switch that changes the engine from normal to full burn. She's wearing a pair of black goggles on the top of her head and she picks up a cutting torch from the floor.

Isaac is sat watching her by the door, shackles still around his ankles. Near by there is a pile of discarded chains and shackles that Kaylee has already removed from the other slaves. Zoe is stood with her arms crossed leaning on the doorframe and watching closely.

"Wow. That was exciting. 'Let your light so shine…'" Isaac smiles.

"'So… so that they may see your good works.'" Kaylee says, smiling back.

"Very good! So you know the Bible?"

"Was churched as a kid. Sunday school and such. I guess some of it stuck. Now, let's get those things off you."

"I can tell, you know. That some of it stuck. There is love here. There are other things as well, but what holds it all together is love. I can see it in this room. The beating hear of the ship. The wounds that have been patched and mended."

"Oh that? That ain't fixed outta love, but necessity. We'd all've been red splotches on the walls a few seconds ago without it." Kaylee says looking at the shiny new inertial dampner.

Kaylee drops the goggles over her eyes and lights the torch. As she leans over to work as Isaac's shackles, River steps up behind Zoe, her eyes wide. Zoe turns and shifts out of her line of vision. River and Isaac's eyes meet.

"Don't look into the light." Kaylee says lightly.

Isaac smiles to himself, still staring deep into River's eyes. Both of them are unblinking and its slightly unnerving.

"I already have." Isaac says softly.

* * *

_Serenity: Inara's Shuttle_  
Mal walks into Inara's shuttle which is half packed away, half still draped in her fine silks and tapestries. She ignores him and continues to pack her delicate ornaments away into a fine looking chest.

"No comments about not knocking this time?" Mal asks.

"You keep reminding me it's not my shuttle anymore, Mal. You returned my deposit. It's your shuttle again." Inara says still not turning to him.

"So no more banter? No more fights? Don't seem right."

"Yes, what will you do with yourself when you can't use the 'w' word at least once a week?" Inara says sarcastically, placing an ornament down heavily.

"Ah, the seven 'wh's'. Who, what, when, where, why, how and-"

"That'll be enough Captain," Inara smiles, amused by his comment, "Is there a reason for today's intrusion?"

"Gonna ask you to stick to the shuttle 'til we hit Haven," Mal says studying one of the remaining tapestries, "These men ain't seen a woman in who knows how long. That plus a Companion ain't a good cocktail."

"I can take care of myself. Still, your concern is almost touching."

"Yeah, well, it ain't all selfless. I was hopin' you'd keep an eye on River too. I'd like to keep these folk contained in the passanger quarters- don't want 'em wand'rin' about -and you throw a crazy girl in the mix -that cocktail might just become jet fuel."

"It's your shuttle. As you're so fond of telling me."

"I know. But I'm still asking." Mal says shrugging.

He looks up from the tapestry directly at Inara, fixing her with a look. She smiles at him and gives a single graceful nod.

"You're doing a good thing, Mal. Slavery is a horrible business." Inara says softly.

"People for sale," Mal shakes his head, "Ain't never right." he adds catching Inara's eyes and looking deep into them.

* * *

_Space_  
Four blackened Slaver Ships are cutting their way silently through space looking sinister. The Dungeon ship that is gliding with them is huge and more than five times the size of Serenity. There are three Outriders circling the slow Dungeon ship, bobbing and weaving like a pack of wolves protecting the underbelly of the larger ship.

* * *

_Slaver Outrider: Bridge_  
The slaver ships bridge is dimly lit, small and cluttered with many different items of equipment that is used for scanning for other ships. Four slavers are checking the scanners, tracking four ships paths across space. Presumably they're scanning for a good catch.

The Captain of this particular slaver ship, Captain Lachlan is sat at the helm eating a rosy red apple. One of the younger slavers, a young man by the name of Jesse, twists in his chair to address Lachlan.

"Got a wave comin' in." he says lazily.

Lachlan raises from his chair, throws his half eaten apple over his shoulder and dawdles his way over to Jesse and leans over his shoulder to look at the screen.

"Chavez?! Bring him up, Jesse," Lachlan growls, "Thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again."

"I've got a job for you, Lachlan. Assuming your 'Admiral' can spare you."

"Huh, that's real funny now. Thought I also told you we'd never work for you again, neither."

"You'll want this job."

"Seems to me, last job we done for you on Haven lost me my favourite cousin."

"You want the ship that shot her down?" Chavez says with a dark grin.

Lachlan's whole face lights up and his eyes brighten.

"What did you say?" he asks flatly.

"Firefly Class transport ship - with no gun this time, I can assure you - just left Independence with some of my workforce. I want them back, along with everyone else on board."

"How do you know it's them?"

"They need to offload some mining equipment to people the self-righteous monkey penis of a captain called 'friends in need'. My guess is they're on the way back to Haven right now." Chavez says a smile growing on his face.

Jesse looks up at Lachlan and gives him a half smile as the captain takes a bite out of a new apple.

* * *

_Serenity: Infirmary_  
Jayne, the large slave, Derek and Isaac are stood outside the infirmary watching Simon examining Joshua. Micah is sat on the bench inside the infirmary watching Simon do his work.

Isaac looks around studying the interior of the ship taking in every detail with wide eyes. Derek's eyes are on the weapon slung low on Jayne's hip.

"That a Tienamin twenty millimetre Model Forty-Seven?" he asks with a small smile.

"That's right. You get all that from the handle?" Jayne asks in an impressed tone.

"It's the shape of the grip and the whale-bone inlay. It's beautiful."

"She sure is." Jayne says patting his gun proudly.

"She?

"Name's Ana. Just picked her up at the Carousel." Jayne says, now running a finger along the grip of the gun.

Inside the infirmary, Simon takes his gloves off having finished examining Joshua.

"Your body-fat content is a little low, but nothing a few good meals in a row won't fix." Simon says with a kindly smile.

"Thank you, Doctor Tam." Micah says with a smile back.

"There's a small shower near the guest rooms. Some of the crew have donated their allotment to you all. Help yourself."

"Thank you for all you've done for my family. God bless you." Micah says, inclining his head.

He puts a hand on Joshua's shoulder and steers him out of the infirmary almost bumping into Jayne on their way out.

"God bless you." Micah says again with a nod to Jayne.

"Uh… thanks." Jayne replies with a half grin.

Simon looks towards the door and indicates for the next patient to come in as he puts on a new pair of gloves. Derek glances at Isaac and Isaac nods at him to go and be examined first. Derek nervously walks in taking a good look around.

"Take off your shirt and take a seat." Simon says waving at the medical bench.

Derek pulls the shirt over his head revealing several long scars and welts across his broad back. Jayne reacts to the sight with a grimace. Across his right shoulder is a faded tattoo, a serial number and a bar code pattern. Derek seats himself and Simon begins to check him over.

"I s'posed you're worried about the tattoo." Derek shrugs.

"Should I be? It doesn't look to be infected." Simon frowns.

"You know what I mean, doc. Did some time on Sheol. Made a mess a things for myself there. So much so's they sold me to Independence. Acted up there s'well." Derek says nonchalantly.

He indicates Isaac who is in the doorway looking at Jayne closely. Jayne however just glares back at him.

"Be dead right now if it weren't for him. That man's connected to somethin' Almighty. Saw right inside of me. Showed me the way. Showed me it's not too late for a man to change, if he lets God do the changing."

"Well, you're in for a bit more change, I'm afraid. You've got a case of the scalp mites. It's not woo bad, but you're going to have to lose the hair."

"Not a problem. Been done before."

"Let me check your friend first. If he's got them too, I'll shave both of you together." Simon says gesturing for Derek to take a seat outside the infirmary.

Isaac takes a cautious step into the room, glancing round. Derek steps out of the infirmary and Jayne backs away from him with a frown.

"Stay right there, bughead. I like my hairstyle just fine, thank you." he says holding a hand out.

Inside the infirmary Isaac seats himself in the chair Derek has just vacated, his eyes darting around the room swiftly. His hands are pressed tight together and he's tense, agitated about his situation. Simon smiles at him and begins to examine his scalp. Outside River is peering in at Isaac through the window.

"Is something wrong, Isaac?" Simon asks as Isaac flinches away from him for a second time.

"Don't like doctor's rooms. Never have. Light's too cold and harsh." Isaac mutters.

"It is, but it's perfect for spotting imperfections. Like bugs…" Simon says with a frown and a slight grimace as he finds the infestation he's looking for.

Out in the hallway, Derek is looking at River with hungry eyes, looking her up and down. Jayne notices and frowns.

"You don't want that," he says in an undertone, "She's all kinds of crazy. Gut you soon as grapple."

"Wasn't lookin'. Wasn't wantin'." Derek mutters back.

"Right." Jayne says raising his eyebrows and nods slowly.

"Tryin' not to, anyways…" Derek shrugs.

Jayne can't help but grin, Derek however doesn't return it. Simon frowns as he uncovers a strange circular scar near Isaac's temple. Simon touches it gently with his forefinger. Isaac flinches away harshly this time shielding it with his hand.

"No! Don't touch it!" he yells.

"Does it hurt?" Simon asks gently easing Isaac's hand away.

"No. It's just sensitive." Isaac says shaking his head and allowing himself to be checked over.

Simon continues to examine his scalp and immediately moving to the other temple where there's an identical scar.

"Where did you get them?" Simon asks.

It's River who speaks from the doorway, her toes just on the edge of stepping over into the infirmary.

"Fingers," she says staring at Isaac, "Fingers of fire touched him. Burned his old self away. Like a lump of bronze inside his head."

"That's… that's right, child," Isaac stammers, "It's where the hands of God touched me. Purified my mind. Made me see."

He smiles at both River and Simon while Derek nods from the door. Simon looks intently at River who only seems to have eyes for Isaac.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Mal is stood at the wave monitor, his mouth pulled into a big smile. He's talking to Mildred, an old friend of him and his crew from the mining outpost on Haven, their next destination.

"They got skills, they'll have work. Can't guarantee much coin, but they'll have a roof over their heads, three squares and the freedom to say or leave as they choose." Mildred explains with a smile.

"You sure about this? Slaves can be troublesome folk. Criminals and such." Mal asks with a shake of his head.

His smile drops to be replaced by a small frown and he folds his arms.

"Haven's a place where people come to change, Mal. Get a fresh start. Some folk just need a second chance. Lord knows I did. 'Sides, they probably know how to use the mining equipment you're sellin' better'n anyone."

"Tell Bernabe he married a helluva human being, Mildred and ruffle the little ones' hair for me."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mildred says with a grin.

Mal switches the monitor off with a small smile. Simon is stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"How'd the examining' go?" Mal asks looking up.

"As expected. They're all malnourished. One had a mild case of scalp mites." Simon shrugs moving onto the bridge and wandering over to Mal.

"Get a chance to hone your barberin' skills?" Mal asks with a smile.

"Only if you want a shaved head. I think one of our guests has done time in an asylum."

"The preacher-man? Figures."

"He has scars. They look similar to ones left behind after focused microwave-lobotomies."

"What ain't you tellin' me, doctor?"

"The scars are similar to River's."

"You sayin' we got another reader on board?"

"We don't know River's a reader."

"What you say's true, might be best we keep them apart," Mal says standing up, "No tellin' what might happen those two get to talkin'. Where's she now?"

"Getting her things together."

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Bay_  
River is happy and excited, running down the catwalk from Inara's shuttle. She whips past Jayne and a now bald Derek who are lifting weights together on the bench press. Derek is spotting Jayne who is struggling, unable to lift the weight. Derek however is distracted, too busy watching River run by.

Above them Joshua and Kaylee are playing a game on the catwalk above. River runs underneath him and out of the cargo bay towards the passenger dorms, smile on her face.

* * *

_Serenity: Living Space_  
Wash and Zoe are chatting with Micah, lounging on the sofa and comfy chairs. River continues past them and towards her room. Isaac is stood in the tight hallway, his hair wet and a towel draped back over his shoulder.

"It is kind of you making room for me and my friends. Do you need some help?" Isaac asks.

"I'm going to a sleep-over. Her bed smells like rose petals! Can't let Jayne and Derek see the pillow fights." River whispers.

"You're secret's safe with me." Isaac whispers back with a wink.

* * *

_Serenity: River and Simon's Room_  
River moves past Isaac and into her room, beginning to pack her things into a bag as if she's moving for a week rather than a day.

"What is you name, little one?" Isaac asks.

"River." River replies folding a jumper.

"Of course. A name of transformation. Of travel. Of renewal and life. Do you know my Lord received his inheritance from God in a river?"

"The dove fell down."

"That's right. Tell me, River, have you received the blessings of your inheritance?"

"Only swans."

"You have been transformed, haven't you?"

"Ugly duckling." River says, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"There is a place for you with me, River. I can help you understand who you are." Isaac says softly.

River stops packing and turns to look at him properly. They stare at each other for a moment, as if in silent communication, then Simon walks in. A frown forms on his face as he looks from River to Isaac.

"River?" Simon asks inquisitively.

"I'm ready!" River says hiking her bag onto her shoulder.

"Go put the rest of your things in the shuttle and meet me in the galley." Simon says with a smile to his sister.

River nods sweetly and exit's the room with her things, a spring in her step. Isaac looks up at Simon and smiles humbly at him. Simon returns the smile, if a little painfully.

"Shepherd Book has prepared a meal for us." he informs Isaac.

* * *

_Serenity: Galley_  
The crew and their new guests are crammed in at the table, with the four extra places there's hardly any room to spare. Jayne and Derek are sitting opposite each other at one end of the table laughing loudly like they're old friends. Isaac and River keep making eye contact across the table every so often. She stares at him intently when he's not looking.

"Just got done talkin' to a friend of mine. Runs a mine on Haven, where we're headed. Says they'll take you all in. Set you up with honest work." Mal explains to Isaac.

"That's great!" Kaylee exclaims excitedly.

None of the slaves around the table answer, instead they look to Isaac for guidance.

"Well isn't it?" Kaylee asks when no one answers her.

"Don't all thank me at once." Mal says sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"We do thank you for the gesture, but I'm afraid our journey has just begun." Isaac says with a wide smile.

Mal frowns deeply and puts his chopsticks down.

"Not on my boat, it hasn't. Haven's your next stop."

"That is not God's will."

"Here we go again…" Mal says rolling his eyes again.

"You will deliver us into the hands of God. The promised land awaits us. He has told me this."

"I ain't runnin' no bus service to paradise. 'Sides, I don't seem to remember a planet or moon with such a name."

"Isaac wasn't given a name," Derek pipes up, "He was given numbers. Five-two-zero-one-"

"That's enough," Mal yells, "Now everyone just be quiet!"

The table falls silent for a while, shifty looks passing between the crew and the slaves. It lingers for a long while, nobody darning to break it.

"You hear that? That's right. Nothin' but the sound of the engines. Creak of the steel. Your own breath. Nothin' else. God don't talk." Mal says frowning.

"How do you know when you don't listen?" Isaac asks.

"You don't know nothin' about me, preacher-man."

"God has chosen you, Captain."

"Well, I don't choose him," Mal snaps, rising to his feet, "Not no more. And I sure ain't gonna choose to plug in a set of dreamed-up coordinates and see where they lead. Haven's your next stop. Best you all get some shut-eye."

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Bay_  
Isaac paces among the mining machinery, his head bowed and his hands clasped beneath his chin deep in prayer. Zoe is watching him from the door to the infirmary, her eyes tracing his steps. Book appears behind her and also begins to watch him wander back and forth.

"He still going strong?" he asks Zoe, eyebrows raised.

"Been praying near two hours now." Zoe nods.

"Why haven't you interrupted him? He can pray in his room. I do."

"Probably feels safer here in familiar surroundings than in another cage. I figure it's best to let him tire himself out. No need to get him worked up again."

"Why don't you get some rest? I can take it from here." Book says softly.

"You sure?" Zoe asks looking back at him.

Book nods and gives her a warm smile. Zoe sighs and walks away. Once she's left, Book approaches Isaac who stops praying, looks up and smiles at him softly.

"I didn't thank you for the wonderful meal, Shepherd." Isaac says inclining his head at him.

"It was my pleasure, brother." Book replies.

"It's peaceful here."

"It can be. At times." Book nods in agreement.

Isaac reaches out his hand and touches a piece of the mining machinery letting his fingers run over the smooth metal and moulded plastic.

"Do you believe in coincidences, Shepherd?" he asks bringing his hand to his side.

"One man's coincidence is another man's evidence." Book replies with a shrug.

"True enough. What kind of man are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore."

"If that's the case, I'll be on the side of evidence for us both…" Isaac says with a smile.

Book grins back at him. Isaac looks up at the mining equipment, shielding his eyes from the bright lights above him.

"I've seen too much for it to be coincidence. The mines… they were hell. Wailing and gnashing of teeth… God pulled me from that pit, Shepherd. But this serenity is temporary. His will is not done." Isaac says dropping his eyes to Book.

"It never is, Isaac," Book shakes his head, "I know He wants us to keep going. Keep walking with Him. But truly, I feel I'm stumbling more than walking, more every day. Sometimes it's so dark, I don't know where my path is leading, but I trust it's where He wants me to be."

"You doubt the path you've chosen?"

"No. These are good folk. All of them."

"Even a man who hates God?"

"Captain doesn't hate God. He's just…lost."

"As are we all," Isaac nods sagely, "God has brought me this far and I know He wants me to go farther. But I don't see how."

"If it his His will, He will make a way."

"God bless you, Shepherd. You're right…" Isaac sighs with a wan smile, "God will make a way."

* * *

_Serenity: Engine Room_  
The shiny new inertial dampener that Kaylee has recently fitted, is sparking and crackling in a way it was clearly now designed to do as the engine spins.

* * *

_Serenity: Passenger Dorms_  
Isaac, Derek, Micah and Joshua stand in the hall in a small huddle their hands clasped tightly in prayer.

"Serenity will deliver us into the hands of God and to the promised land, my children. I have foreseen it." Isaac says looking deeply into all their eyes.

"The captain won't submit to God's will, Isaac." Derek sighs.

"Derek may be right. We cannot rely on the captain. Perhaps we will find transport at this mining colony?" Micah shrugs.

"Don't loose faith, Micah. Wait on the Lord. Wait on a sign…" Isaac says with a smile.

The slaves move off to their individual rooms leaving Isaac alone. He gets to his knees and begins to pray. Not long after, Book knocks on the door and enters.

"We're approaching Haven, Isaac." he says softly.

"Thank you, Shepherd." Isaac says with a smile back.

He looks away and continues to pray.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Bay_  
Kaylee, River and Joshua are playing a game of jacks in the cargo bay, talking among themselves and laughing.

* * *

_Serenity: Inara's Shuttle_  
Inara straightens her room, putting things back where they should be. There are pillows all over the floor and she breaks down the makeshift fort that has sprung up in the middle of her shuttle made from her tapestries. She shakes her head and smiles to herself.

* * *

_Serenity: Galley_  
Micah, Simon, Jayne and Derek play cards at the kitchen table. Jayne has a huge mug of hot steaming coffee, his eyes barely open. In the hallway up to the bridge Zoe climbs out of her bunk.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Zoe walks onto the bridge. Mal is looking out at Haven which is looming in the fore window of Serenity. The sun disappears behind its form as they approach. Wash is keeping an eye on their orbit. Both Mal and Wash are drinking strong coffee with cupped hands. Zoe walks in while Wash is mid-sentence.

"-have to disagree, Mal. She may be my wife, but Jayne's is better. The man knows how to make a pot of-" Wash sees Zoe has entered the bridge, "-gold! Hi, Honey! The man is a regular leprechaun. With a pituitary disorder, nonetheless…"

"Please," Zoe sighs taking Wash's mug from him, "I know Jayne's coffee is better. Mornin', sir."

"It's evenin' where we're headed." Mal informs her.

"That's a shame. Bernabe and Millie's kids'll be sleeping. Won't get my fix. Wouldn't need to hold other folk's babies if someone would get on top of things…" Zoe says giving Wash a pointed look.

Mal takes a long drink of his coffee, averting his eyes from the awkward moment between the couple.

"Right now? Again? You know I do like to be on top… of things. Like flying the ship. Which I'll get back to now." Wash says with a small frown.

He takes hold of the controls and presses a few buttons. A grinding, thrumming noise sounds through the ship. Zoe and Mal shoot forward, they seize the console for balance as Wash's dinosaurs spill over the deck as his chest presses into the controls.

* * *

_Serenity: Galley_  
The cards and mugs on the table fly across the top and onto the floor. Jayne spills coffee on his hand and he drops it.

"Ruttin' hell!" he yells, shaking his burnt fingers.

* * *

_Serenity: Inara's Shuttle_  
Inara is beginning to pack her things away into crates and ornate chests. They slide away from her and she spills to the floor, flinging her hand out for something to stabilize herself and finding nothing.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Bay_  
As Joshua puts the ball down and Kaylee reaches out to take it, it rolls away towards the cargo bay doors. The mining equipment creaks against their chains sinisterly. Kaylee looks terrified that one of them may break loose.

* * *

_Serenity: Passenger Dorm_  
Isaac, still kneeling in prayer, is thrown forward into his bed. He opens his eyes and his cross rises with the inertia before his eyes, the only reason it doesn't fly away from him is the silver chain held fast to his neck.

"It is time." he mutters to himself.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Mal steadies himself and whirls back to look at Wash who is already flicking switches and turning dials.

"Whoa. Whoa, darlin'." he yells making adjustments.

"What it that? Is that what I think it is? Because it better not be." Mal yells.

"Didn't we just replace the inertial dampener?" Zoe asks getting to her feet.

"Kaylee? What's goin' on back there?" Wash yells into the comm.

* * *

_Serenity: Aft Hall_  
Kaylee struggles up the stairs to the aft hall. She stumbles into Book on the way up and he steadies her.

"Sorry, Shepherd." Kaylee says hurrying past him.

"Kaylee? Whats-" Book starts, but Kaylee is already off and down the hallway to the engine room.

* * *

_Serenity: Engine Room_  
She makes straight for the gleaming new parts and casts a critical eye over the inertial dampener.

"_Can't we ever catch a break!_ Gorramn it, work!" Kaylee growls.

She punches the part with a balled fist in pure frustration, pulling her hand back sharply. The part is hot from shorting out and smoke is now rising from it. Kaylee makes her way over to the comm shaking her burnt hand.

"It's the inertial dampener again, Wash!" she says painfully.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash is struggling with the controls and Haven has completely filled the forward window approaching it far too fast.

"But it's brand new! Right?" Wash asks Kaylee over the comm.

"_No good chicken-rutting bureaucrat!_ It's almost a shame Cariss is dead, 'cause I'd like to kill him again!" Mal yells hitting the console with his palm.

"Cariss died? How did I miss that?" Wash asks, suddenly distracted from the current situation.

Mal and Zoe completely ignore the question.

"I'm going to have to slow her down a lot slower, Mal. Cargo we're carrying's too bulky to stay secure if I step on the brakes enough to enter atmo on the first pass." Wash says shaking his head.

"And on the second pass?" Mal asks, panicked.

"There's a lot of weight back there. No tellin' what the g-forces will do."

"Wash, enter Haven's orbit and tell 'em I'm on the way. I'm gonna get us another gorramn new part. Zoe, ship's yours." Mal says rushing to the door.

Pauses suddenly and turns back.

"Til, ya know, I get back." he adds.

* * *

_Serenity: Galley_  
Mal enters, finding Simon checking the burn on Jayne's hand, bandaging it tight. Micah and Derek are standing having collected up the cards and cleaned up the coffee. Book joins them.

"What's going on, Captain?" he asks.

"Looks like you two're on my boat for a little while longer. I'm going planet-side to pick up a part. Any of you start gettin' motion sick, make sure you yak in a bucket." Mal replies.

He vaguely thumbs over his shoulder to the location of the bucket under the galley sink.

"Or just tell me. I've got pills for it." Simon says with a shrug.

Mal frowns and nods, "Or that."

He heads towards the stairs to the cargo bay and as he leaves, Derek and Micah share a significant look.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Bay_  
Joshua and River are searching for the ball among the pieces of mining equipment, peering beneath the swaying machinery. Joshua spots it and circles round the huge mining drill. Isaac is crouched there, the ball now in his hand.

"Found it my son. Here…" Isaac says, holding the ball out to him.

Joshua moves in to retrieve the ball and Isaac leans close to him, whispering in his ear. Joshua gives a nod and runs off, ball tight in his hand. Isaac turns to find River staring right at him, smiling. He nods and smiles back at her in greeting.

"You found me, but you didn't count in thousands. You cheated," River pauses, stops smiling, backs away, "I should find a place to hide. Cover your eyes!"

She runs from the cargo bay, Isaac watching her closely.

* * *

_Serenity: Inara's Shuttle_  
Mal strides into the half decorated shuttle, loosing his balance he tumbles onto Inara's bed. Inara stops straightening the things that have been sent into disarray by the shifting g-forces, steadying herself against one of the crates.

"Never thought I'd get the chance to stare into this ceiling!" Mal exclaims.

"Mal!" Inara sighs, shaking her head.

Mal props himself up on one elbow on the bed, smiling at her.

"What? Ain't I fetchin'? Inertial dampener is on the fritz again." he says rolling off the bed.

He lurches towards the cockpit, the ship shaking under his feet, occasionally flinging an arm out to grab hold of something.

"I'm going to have to borrow my shuttle. If that's okay with you. Me usin' my own shuttle." he says managing to seat himself in the pilots chair.

"There's no need to keep reminding me." Inara snaps.

"No remindin' goin' on here," he looks at the controls with confusion, "Might just need a reminder myself though. Did you make some modifications in here?"

"I did no such thing! Why don't you use the other shuttle?"

"Missed its last maintenance check- its last four maintenance checks, with how busy Kaylee's been with the main engine. Don't want my dingy dead in the water, too. Now where's the pre-flight diagnostic switch, then? Is this the one?"

"Let me do it," Inara sighs, shoving him out of the chair, "Go seal the hatch."

"But this is the last time! I better find all my switches and leaves back where they're supposed to be when you're gone…" Mal says with a rueful smile.

* * *

_Space_  
Inara's shuttle separates from Serenity and drops into Haven's atmosphere silently, kicking up a little flame behind it. Serenity continues her orbit around Haven, disappearing behind its moon. The Slaver Outrider is approaching on Serenity at great speed.

* * *

_Slaver Outrider: Bridge_  
Lachlan stares at the scanning console then looks up out of the window at the big ball of rock that is Haven.

"Was that it? Don't tell me that was it." he sighs.

"We got a partial scan before it disappeared behind the moon. Looks like a Firefly-class transport." Jesse says, reading the data on the screen.

"Gorramn it, we're too late! I ain't goin' to face that gun again."

"Scanners indicate it wasn't enterin' atmo. It's orbitin'." Jesse explains.

"Plot an intercept course. Get the grapplers ready." Lachlan says with a smug smile.

* * *

_Serenity: Galley_  
Joshua runs to Micah's side and whispers into his ear. Micah looks up at Derek and they both look over to Jayne who is at the sink running his already bandaged hand under the water as Simon and Book fuss around him.

"Ain't nothing', doc." he grunts.

"It's blistering, Jayne." Simon argues back.

"I'm fine. Go check on your sister. She already bounces off the walls most days, no tellin' what she's like when she's actually bouncin' off walls." Jayne says waving him away with a hand.

Simon raises his eyebrows at Jayne's concern then nods.

"I'll go with you. I should see if Isaac is all right." Book says, already leaving.

Book and Simon head off. Jayne snatches up his half mug of coffee and takes a cautious sip just as Serenity bucks under him, sloshing the coffee over his face.

"Keep her still, little man!" he yells towards the bridge.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash struggles with the yoke as it twists out of his grip. Zoe is stood stoically beside her man.

"When the ship's a rockin', don't come a knockin'," Wash pauses and glances at a gauge, "We're at 3.2 times descent speed. Coming around out first outer orbit…"

Wash jumps as the proximity alarm begins to sound out throughout the ship. Wash looks at the sensors, his eyes wide and he looks out of the window to see what set it off.

"And we've got an unidentified ship, dead ahead." he growls.

Zoe looks up and out through the window, the slave outrider is approaching them at a steady speed.

"Isn't that-?" Wash mutters.

"Slavers. Seems Chavez sent out a call. Make me proud, baby." Zoe whispers.

"We're not, you know, dampened, remember?"

"I'm well aware," Zoe says, flicking the comm on so she can be heard throughout the ship, "Attention. We got incoming slavers. Strap yourselves in, because its gonna be a bumpy ride."

* * *

_Serenity: Galley_  
Jayne looks at Derek, Micah and Joshua who are stood in a huddle and points at the sitting area by the med bay.

"Go on in there and belt yourselves in." he says.

He heads out towards the foredeck hall.

"Where you goin'?" Derek asks with a frown.

"Get me some assurance. Ain't goin' down without a fight." Jayne grunts back.

Micah nudges Derek, who turns and spots Isaac in the doorway to the aft hall and beyond him, the engine room. Isaac gives one big nod.

"Blessed assurance… Wait! Let me help!" Derek yells racing after Jayne while Micah belts Joshua into one of the seats.

"Don't worry, my son. We'll be home soon." Micah says planting a kiss on his sons head.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Bay  
_Book and Simon have managed to find River, hiding, pressed tightly against the wall, behind a large piece of mining equipment. The equipment is rocking as Serenity cuts through space.

"River? Come out from behind there…" Simon calls to her.

"No. No…" she mumbles, shaking her head.

"Come, River, or you'll get squashed." Book says holding out a hand to her.

"We'll all get squashed… he'll squash all of us…" River mutters, looking up a the ceiling.

* * *

_Serenity: Engine Room_  
Isaac shifts into the room and Kaylee looks up from the engine in surprise.

"Isaac? It's dangerous back here. Best you get belted in." she says with a soft smile.

Isaac doesn't reply. He reaches down and picks up his shackles from the pile and holds them tight in both hands, his knuckles turning white.

"Belts. Chains. I intend to never be at their mercy ever again." Isaac mutters, frowning.

"Isaac," Kaylee says, looking at him concerned, "What're you doin'?"

Isaac ignores her for a moment and then slowly looks up from the chains, dropping them back to the floor with a clang.

"I need you to got to full burn." he says softly.

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Bay_  
Simon squeezes in the gap and reaches forward towards his sister. Book looks around and retreats.

"Take my hand, _mei mei_." He says, stretching his hand out to her.

"Can't let him find me… finders keepers…" River mutters, shying away from her brothers hand.

* * *

_Serenity: Jayne's Room_  
Jayne pulls back the flowery sheet from his wall of weapons and begins to sort through them quickly. He looks at the gun holstered at his hip, Ana, and upholsters her, offering her to Derek.

"Since you was admirin' her before." Jayne grins.

"What about you?" Derek asks, weighing the gun in his hand.

"Oh, I think Vera an' me's gonna have a dance." Jayne grins wider and plucks Vera off the wall.

As he does so he notices a pile of grenades, Derek does as well.

* * *

_Slaver Outrider: Bridge_  
Lachlan is stood firmly behind his pilot, picking at the apple in his teeth with a toothpick now. Jesse is nearby, sat behind the controls for the outboard grappler.

"This is a grab-and-drag job. Don't puncture the hull. But if you do…" Lachlan shrugs with a wicked grin, "Oh, well. Seeing them get sucked out into the black is worth the trip."

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Zoe lifts her finger off the comm link and looks out of the window at the Outrider, a small frown on her face.

"You get a wave through to the captain?" Wash asks.

"Hope so." Zoe says, her voice betraying her worry.

Wash adjusts his grip on the yoke and Zoe straps herself into the co-pilots chair, holding onto the controls and looking a little on edge.

"Honey, keep a loose grip. Only help me when I start squealing like a little girl." Wash says, flicking switches.

"I'm here for you." Zoe says, throwing him a smile.

"I hope everyone is strapped in, because I like it rough…"

* * *

_Serenity: Cargo Bay_  
The ship abruptly tilts and Simon pulls River out of her hiding place just at the heavy machinery slams into the wall where a few seconds ago she was stood.

"Squashed. But not that way…" River mutters, watching the machinery rock.

Serenity tilts violently again and Simon and River fall to the side of the room in a mess of limbs.

* * *

_Serenity: Engine Room_  
Kaylee looks at Isaac, nervous by the look on his face and the way that he's acting. She backs away from him, frowning.

"What-?" Kaylee says, finding it hard to comprehend what he's thinking.

"Go to full burn." Isaac says again, stronger this time.

"Full burn? That's insane! Without the inertial dampener-" Kaylee is cut off as the ship tilts again and sends them both tumbling off their feet.

* * *

_Serenity: Jayne's Room_  
Jayne hefts one of the grenades and grins down at it, rolling it around in his hand.

"You know, I always forgot I got these things…" Jayne mutters with a smile.

The ship tilts again and Derek slams into him. Taken by surprise, Jayne drops the grenade and Vera and grabs the wall with both hands to stay balanced. Derek grabs Jayne's knife off the wall and drives it straight through Jayne's left hand, pinning it to the wall. Jayne howls in pain and rage, but before he can recover, Derek unsheathes the other knife from Jayne's belt and pins his right hand against the wall too.

"What in the hell're you doin'?" Jayne demands, looking at his bleeding hands.

Derek picks up the grenade that is rolling around the floor and pockets it. He holsters Ana in his belt and scoops up Vera from the ground.

"Gods will," he chambers the first round in Vera, "Now you know how my Lord felt the day he saved our sinful souls."

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Derek silently climbs the ladder out of Jayne's room, Jayne screaming below him. He shuts the door, silence reigning once again. Micah has left his son and has joined him. Derek passes Vera over to him and they make their way up to the bridge.

Zoe turns to see Derek and Micah make their way onto the bridge. She reaches for her gun bit Derek just shakes his head and lifts Ana. Zoe eases back and raises her hands into the air. Wash glances at her and double-takes.

"Pilot! I want you to plot a course!" Derek barks.

"I'm a little busy right now." Wash calls back, not looking round.

"Perhaps this will convince you…" Derek says, pulling the grenade from his pocket with a flourish, "Now plot a course to the co-ordinates, given to Isaac by the hands of God. Five-two-zero…"

* * *

_Serenity: Jayne's Room_  
Pinned to the wall with his arms outstretched, Jayne breathes heavily and looks from one bleeding hand to the other. Tears spring in his eyes.

"It's just hot coffee…" he mutters, stealing himself, "Just hot coffee…"

He flexes his arms and pulls hard on his right hand. He grunts and hisses with the agony, but the knife comes with his hand out of the wall. His right arm is now free and he breathes a sigh of relief and looks to the other one. He raises his free hand to his mouth and grips the knife between his teeth and prepares to pull.

* * *

_Serenity: Engine Room_  
Kaylee stands in front of Isaac, her hands held out, trying to keep her distance. Isaac holds the chains taut between his fists, advancing on her.

"You don't understand. Inertial dampener's broke. That's why we're all… jumpy. Without this…" Kaylee holds up the inertial dampener in her hand, "…hooked up over there, we all get splattered against the stern the second we accelerate."

"I know the laws of the 'Verse, my child," Isaac replies still advancing, "But don't you see? We are in the palm of God's guiding hands. We are protected."

"Ain't nothin' pretectin' us but the safety protocols in the engine and thank God an' good engineerin' for that." Kaylee shakes her head.

"Isaac, what are you doing?" Book asks, stood in the doorway of the engine room.

He's been watching their conversation from the hallway. Isaac moves quickly at the sound of Books voice. He rushes behind Kaylee and wraps the chain around her throat, pulling. Kaylee chokes and wheezes as the chain is pulled against her windpipe.

"Isaac!" Book calls out, shifting forward.

"I'm just trying to do what He tells me to!" Isaac yells back.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Zoe reacts as image of a all to familiar planet popes up on the navigation screen. Wash gives her a sidelong glance.

"These co-ordinates are for Whitefall." Zoe says surprised.

Jayne stumbles into the bridge, his face twisted in pain, hands pouring with blood. Micah swings Vera round and points her at him.

"Ain't nothin' much there but some dirt poor settlements an' a crashed Reaver ship." he grunts.

"God wants us there!" Derek yells.

"God sure ain't on Whitefall. The other guy, maybe."

"Plot the course, or I pull the pin!" Derek practically screams, holding the pin firmly in his grasp.

Jayne eases himself up and stands tall, facing Derek and Micah with a stony look on his face.

"Why? Cause some crazy old man says so? Pullin' that pin ain't no leap of faith. It's pure stupid suicide. Ain't smart an' it ain't right!" Jayne shrugs.

Derek stares at him and Micah drops the gun a few inches. Micah is definitely loosing his cool, he stares down at the gun in his hands and looks over at Wash who is struggling with the controls, the ship swaying violently.

"I know you wanna change. Wanna a fresh start. But it ain't on Whitefall. It's right here. This boat can change a man, if you let it. Now gimme my grenade." Jayne says calmly.

Derek hesitates, but hands the grenade over to Jayne who closes his bloody fist round it and smiles through the pain. Derek begins to smile back. Jayne in one swift move, swipes the gun from Derek with one hand and punches him with his grenade-closed fist. He winces in pain and shakes his bleeding hand.

Zoe is now on her feet, her gun drawn and pointed at Micah who drops his weapon and sighs. Derek looks up at Jayne from the floor, holding his jaw with one hands, wiping blood from his lips.

"Not sayin' I changed none… thou shalt not steal, _dumb-ass_!" Jayne gloats.

* * *

_Serenity: Engine Room_  
Kaylee struggles against the chain around her neck. Her face becomes red with anger and tightens her grip on the inertial dampener, swinging it up and smashing Isaac in the face. Kaylee wrenches free of the chain, coughing and spluttering she falls into Books open arms.

"Make a way, Lord." he yells lurching for the engine.

He grabs the two conduits that connects the inertial dampener to the engine and plugs them together. Kaylees eyes widen as Isaac reaches up and grabs the leaver that switches the engine to full burn. Book lets her go and rushes forward, slamming into Isaac, wrestling him free of the leaver. They struggle, throwing punches and rolling around the small space.

* * *

_Slaver Outrider: Bridge_  
The screen of the targeting computer lights up and beeps rapidly, a crosshair glowing on the image of Serenity. Lachlan smiles toothily, like a great shark as the crosshairs flash.

"Fire!" he yells.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash gives the controls a mighty tug, but nothing happens. He shakes his head and pulls again, still nothing.

"We're hooked! Zoe! I'm screaming like a little girl now!" he shrieks.

But Zoe is on her feet and not close enough to the co-pilots chair to do a damned thing to help him. The ship lurches as she is pulled into a steep angle by the slaver ship.

* * *

_Serenity: Engine Room_  
Kaylee watches the struggle between Book and Isaac in complete horror, still massaging her painful throat and wheezing. As Serenity abruptly tilts on its rear, Book and Isaac are thrown into the engine block. Isaac head breaks their fall and they both fall to the floor in a heap. Kaylee shrieks in shock, her hands thrown over her mouth at their impact.

* * *

_Slaver Outrider: Bridge_  
Jesse swivels round in his seat, leaning back casually and looks up at Lachlan whose face is set into a wide, cold smile. Jesse throws him a grin and nods his confirmation of their catch.

"We have them." Jesse confirms verbally.

"Fry 'em." Lachlan says icily.

Jesse turns round and prepares to flick a few switches to vent the atmosphere within the ship in their grasp. He frowns as another blip appears on the screen of the radar, his hand hovering over the switches.

"Proximity alert!" yells the pilot before Jesse can act.

"Of course there's a proximity-" Lachlan trails off.

Inara's shuttle blooms out of the atmosphere of Haven before them and bares down on the Outrider that is locked onto Serenity with its grappler. The slavers watch in interest as the shuttle burst towards their ship.

"Well, would you look at that-" Lachlan mutters with a smile to himself.

* * *

_Inara's Shuttle_  
Mal is stood behind Inara, who is piloting the shuttle with extreme skill and grace towards the Outrider. Mal watches her closely, a smile creeping across his face at her ability.

"Can't leave them alone for one second, can we?" Mal sighs, shaking his head.

Inara smiles to herself and guides the shuttle in alongside the two ships that are locked together, keeping the shuttle in place with a steady hand. Mal raises his eyebrows, slightly impressed at her flying skills. He shoots a smile at her and flicks the comm on.

"Attention, _monkey-faeces_ slavers. Halt all _monkey-faeces_ slave proceedings, or I will blow up your little _monkey-faeces_ slave ship." he says in an oddly polite tone.

* * *

_Slaver Outrider_  
Lachlan watches the shuttle approach and glide straight past them on the scanner. He chuckles to himself loudly and shakes his head, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline.

"He's insane," he laughs, "Like a moth to a flame."

* * *

_Inara's Shuttle_  
The shuttle streaks past the Outrider, a near miss from crashing into the side of the bigger ship. Mal looks back out of the window and flicks the comm channels over, a smile beginning to grow on his face.

"All yours, Mildred." he calls.

* * *

_Slaver Outrider: Bridge_  
Lachlan looks confused by Mal's message and he frowns looking out of the window again. All that's before him through the forward window is clear space and it just makes him all the more confused.

"Mildred?" he mutters, frowning.

A large transport ship exit's the atmosphere of Haven directly below Serenity and the outrider. Lachlan watches it rocket towards them on the outboard scanners, his eyes wide. The transport ship aims directly for the belly of his own ship with no chance of escape.

* * *

_Mildred's Transport Ship: Bridge_  
Mildred is steering the ship forward, grim smile on her face as the hull of the Outrider fills her windows. She makes a few adjustments to the controls and fixes her gaze back on the side of the slaver ship.

"Best way to unhook a fish, sometime, is to cut the line…" she mutters.

She steers her ship towards the slaver ship, driving her forward and it slams into the grappling lines of the Outrider and they snap, Mildred can't turn out of her course and crashes into the belly of the slaver ship with an almighty crash.

* * *

_Slaver Outrider: Bridge_  
Jesse smashes forward out of his chair, his face hitting the controls of the grappler and exploding bloodily. He pulls himself back and checks the scanner, wiping away his blood from the glass as Lachlan pulls himself up from the floor.

"Grapplers are gone!" Jesse splutters through the blood.

"Retreat!" Lachlan yells to his pilot.

* * *

_Serenity: Bridge_  
Wash eases off the controls as the slaver ship turns tail and retreats, boosting into the darkness of space, a trail of smoke lingering behind it. He sighs in relief and switches the comm on.

"That you, Mildred?" he asks cheerfully.

"The one and only," Mildred replies over the crackling comm, "Heard you might need an assist. Can't say I'm surprised, you bein' such a mediocre pilot an' all."

"Yeah, well, what can I say, Millie? Flying without an internal dampener'll do that to you."

"Don't worry. Mal's got what you need. I'll see you and Zoe dirtside."

* * *

_Serenity: Engine Room_  
The ship steadies itself as the shuttle docks, the tilting and shaking easing off a little. Book rises to his feet and looks down, his mouth hanging open in shock and horror. Isaac is lay on the floor, his eyes glassy and his features slack. His breathing is laboured and he's tightened up in pain.

"Isaac? Isaac, can you hear me?" Book asks, horrified.

"Can't feel my left side…" Isaac mumbles.

Kaylee, who has recovered from being almost throttled to death, steps over Isaac and quickly disconnects the cables where the dampener should be. She sighs in relief when the engine changes pitch.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaylee asks, looking down at Isaac.

"He's having a stroke. Find Simon." Book replies.

Kaylee nods and rushes out of the engine room at top speed. Book is now on his knees next to Isaac, taking his limp hand in his and looking down at a weakening Isaac with watery eyes.

"Shepherd… you're a good man. It's in your heart. Look after my flock…" Isaac mutters, his voice faltering.

"They'll have a good life on Haven. Or wherever they choose." Book whispers back.

"Was wrong about this ship. Thought it was meant to deliver us, but it… it was meant as a test. For me and for you both, I think." Isaac breathes, even weaker now.

Book looks away from him unable to keep his gaze on the old man, his face is unreadable. Isaac's eyes brighten suddenly, growing as wide as saucers, their lids fluttering as he looks up at the ceiling.

"The hands of God… coming to take me home. But they're not white…" he whispers hoarsely his eyes rolling into the back of his head, "They're blue… hands of blue…"

* * *

_Serenity: Infirmary_  
Jayne is sat on the medical bench, flexing his right hand which has been lightly bandaged to give him freedom of movement and he nods his approval to Simon who is working on the other hand.

Outside the infirmary, River is sat in a chair, her knees tucked up under her chin. She twists her eyes to the left and looks up to the stairs as Derek, Micah, Joshua and Book as they carry Isaac's body. Her lips move silently as he's obscured from view by the hulking Derek.

"Two by two… hands of Blue…" she mutters, watching them closely.

* * *

_Whitefall_  
The town is more like a ghost town, a few ramshackle houses and buildings sitting in the middle of a field of dust and brown grass. Two dark clad figures approach a grizzled looking sentry, sitting in a rocking chair with a shotgun in his lap. He stands as they approach him, the figures dressed in black walking directly to him.

"Don't know who you are, but turn yourselves around and go back wherever it is you come from. The man don't see no one uninvited." the sentry says, hefting his gun.

One of the figures reaches into his suit jacket with a blue gloved hand, pulling out a rod shaped device. The sentry eyes it suspiciously, redoubling his grip on his shotgun.

"We have an invitation." he says, holding the device out.

"What the-?" the sentry breaths.

The blue hand squeezes the device and the device extends at either end. It emit's a high-pitched hum and the sentry squints at it in confusion. He puts his hand to his nose, blood is pouring from it. Panicking, he looks up at the two blue handed strangers in fear, they look back at him impassively. The sentry coughs up blood, clutching at his throat, blood beginning to pour from the beds of his fingernails.

A bullet whizzes out of nowhere and hit's the ground inches from the feet of the blue hands. The first blue hand deactivates the device and tucks it away in his inside pocket with a grim little smile on his pale face. They both look down at the bullet mark in the ground before them.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill any of my men." a voice rings out.

"And we appreciate the warning shot…" replies the second blue hand, looking towards the direction of the shot, "Agent Dobson."

Stood not far, atop one of the buildings looking down at them is indeed Lawrence Dobson a old rifle in his hands. He looks worn, tattered and worse-for-ware with a bulky, ugly cybernetic device covering his right eye and part of his face, a red mechanical eye shining out brightly in the darkness.


	2. Why start on 1x16?

I was asked by a guest as to WHY the stories start at episode 1x16 when there were only 13 episodes of Firefly. Truth is, there are 14 episodes if you count the pilot 'Serenity' and 15 when you come to realise that the pilot was split into two episodes for airing reasons. Lets face it, no network was going to show a pilot that long. There is also a mysterious 'Episode 15' script floating around.

Now, as I have said, I'm nothing to do with Virtual Firefly. They chose to start there, I just followed their lead! So please! Enjoy!


End file.
